


Timestamp: Still Loving You

by voldieshorts



Series: Dust to Dust [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I dunno don't take this seriously, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Season 3 Spoilers, at least I think so, domestic fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldieshorts/pseuds/voldieshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 months later they kind of adopted her as their own, and to this day Daryl didn’t know why he didn't exactly find it weird that two dudes were raising a baby together, but no one else really disputed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Still Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> season 3 spoilers I guess. My friend and I are writing a Walking Dead fic and this is a timestamp. I hope to publish the first part of the fic soon. Thank you for reading if you did! This was really fun to write!

            Daryl didn’t shop for anything other than necessities on runs. It wasn’t stealing, technically, so it wouldn’t have mattered if he grabbed anything that wasn’t food or medicine, or other essentials for their camp. However, today something caught his eye in the back of the store he, Michonne and a few of the new others were currently looting. He picked up the small box and turned it over, reading the back of it. ‘Plugs into any music device’ it said, and he shrugged at the little speakers. They claimed to make more sound than a whole home theater system, which he had a hard time believing even though he had never had one growing up.

            “Daryl? We got everything. We should head back.” Came Glenn’s voice around the aisle and he shoved the speakers in his bag without thinking, a blush pinkening his cheeks as he stammered a reply. He should’ve known that would make Glenn instantly suspicious and a smug grin plastered the Asian’s face. He grumbled and walked off towards the way they came in, flicking a giggling Glenn off behind him. He got on his bike and started it up, engine roaring to life as everyone else clambered into the vehicles with their finds and headed back to the prison. The gate came open and he sped up, clearing it in no time and pulled up to his usual spot by the time the gate slammed shut, the Walker herds moaning and griping as usual outside the fences.

            He killed the engine on his bike, the other cars behind him following suit as Beth and Maggie came running up the way to greet them.

            “Any trouble?” Beth asked while Maggie helped some of the new people, and Glenn get the things out of the vehicles.

            “Nah, nuthin’ more than tha usual,” Daryl grunt, his southern accent heavy on his tongue. “Ya, alright?”

            Beth nodded with a smile. “Everything was fine here, except I think Judith’s got a bit of a belly issue.”  
            He frowned at the information, his eyebrows stitched together in concern. “She still fussin’?” At Beth’s confirmation he sighed. “Well, we got some stuff...see if it’ll work…” He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and headed towards the cell block, with Beth in tow.  
            Sure enough, when he got back he could hear her cries, not as loud as they were early this morning, but still upsetting enough to break his heart a bit. She had been fussy when he left, and he had been hesitant to go but her ‘mother’ insisted he go and get her the things she’d need. He looked around to find the cellblock empty, no doubt the baby’s cries causing the rest of the group to vacate the space. He unlocked the cellblock door and headed up to the observation platform, following the noises of baby cries and whimpers. The closer he got he could hear the sound of humming and when he rounded the corner he couldn’t help but smile.

            Gio was rocking Judith back and forth in his arms, his hand cradling the back of her head as he bounced all over their cell to keep her calm enough. Since Lori’s death bringing Judith into the world, the group had taken to watching over their new edition, even when Rick seemed to refuse to be around her in his grief. Daryl had been the first to get her to stop crying, feeding her a bottle and affectionately naming her “Lil Ass Kicker” until Carl came up with the name Judith.

            Sadly, a few weeks after she was born, her brother died. Got careless and eventually overpowered. A few days after that, her father took his own life in Death Row, unable to deal with the grief of losing his wife and oldest child in such a short time period. After that it was up to the rest of the group to look after little Judith, who in the first month of her life wouldn’t and seemingly couldn’t stop crying. Everyone tried to calm her down, even Daryl, who she had usually stopped crying for, couldn’t get her to calm. It wasn’t until the young Italian in their group took her, still very weak in recovery from his attack, that she was finally able to become silent. He had complained that she’d bring Walkers if she kept on, but Daryl was able to catch that he mentioned that her crying made his nipples hurt. Still she quieted astonishingly, and when Daryl came to bed that night he was ordered by his lover to strip off his shirt, saying that skin to skin could get even the colickiest babies to calm down. From then on, Judith stayed with them, pressed between them for warmth and slept through the entire night.

            8 months later they kind of adopted her as their own, and to this day Daryl didn’t know why he didn’t exactly find it weird that two dudes were raising a baby together, but no one else really disputed. The only time, around the time Judith said her first words (or rather what sounded like words, Daryl still can’t tell) was when Carol voiced that a child needed a real mother. Gio had snapped, tongue lashing at her that it didn’t matter what parts he had, he was ‘ma ma ma ma’ to Judith and she would do best not to forget it. No one said anything about it after that.

            “She any better?” He spoke up after clearing his throat and Gio looked over at him. A smile broke out from those soft lips and Daryl found himself smiling back. Gio turned his head further towards him to look at him with his good eye, the right eye having succumbed the battle of infection from multiple Walker bites.

            “Not really, she did manage to cry herself into a nap but I think her belly cramped again and it woke her up. Poor thing, being constipated sucks huh? But Dada’s here, yes he is. He’s gonna help.” Gio’s reply shifted to Judith naturally, cooing in her ear as he kissed her cheek. Daryl hadn’t been comfortable at first being called Dada, but when Judith had looked him dead in the eye and said it when he went to change her in the middle of the night, he couldn’t help but fall in love and assume the role. He reached in his bag and gave Gio the baby suppositories as he stepped fully into the cell they shared. He pulled the curtain down behind him and leaned in, kissing Judith on the temple then turning his head to share a kiss with his lover. He flicked his tongue out briefly, sweeping against the plush bottom lip to get a taste like a fix. Gio’s lips were by far his favorite part besides the obvious.

Gio giggled into the kiss and kissed him again and then again before he could really pull away. Daryl was still uncomfortable giving him affection in public, but here in their cell with Judith, Gio got all the kisses and love his little heart desired and that was a lot.  He turned his attention back to his little girl and cooed to her, setting her on the changing pad he had set up near her hammock bed. It was an interesting invention really, after he and Daryl took two more mattresses from the adjoining cells to make a bed for both of them, he constructed a baby hammock out of sturdy sheets over the bottom bunk, so that just incase she did fall, she would fall on a soft mattress underneath. For as small as the cell was, they managed to baby proof it efficiently.  
            Daryl looked away uncomfortably as Gio gave her the suppository, which even for babies he imagined had to be uncomfortable. But his lover seemed unaffected and a natural at it. No wonder he never minded being called ‘mama.’ That’s just who he was, even to the rest of the group when they took in more stragglers. Just then, while Gio was wiping his hands on the disinfectant wipes they manage to snag from a janitorial supply warehouse, Daryl remembered the other thing he got from the store and pulled it out of his bag before taking off the bag fully and setting it down. He cleared his throat again, and stood on Gio’s good side, shoving the box in his hands with a mumble. “Got ya this too…”  
            Gio read the package and beamed, freckles spreading across his cheeks and he hugged his lover and kissed his neck. “Speakers? Thank you.”

He got a grunt in reply. “Figured ya and lil ass kicker could listen ta sum tunes together…” Gio followed his lover’s gaze to where he kept his battery powered Walkman and the quickly accumulating mountain of CDs. Gio had found the Walkman on a trip when Judith was still small, the screen was cracked by the buttons still worked and it played well. Since then, Gio never left any run without at least a few CDs. Daryl had made fun of him at first as his collection, which he had to admit, with the albums he picked you think he had just walked into a gay club and recorded every song they ever played. So Gio started getting other genre CDs to prove that his love for music was eclectic. Some nights when Judith can’t get to sleep right away after a feeding he’d catch Daryl with the headphones on humming to Lynyrd Skynyrd to get her back to sleep.

“That’s mighty sweet of you…” Gio whispered, coaxing Daryl to bend down a little more as he played in the wisps of shaggy hair at the base of the older man’s neck. “Gotta thank you properly…” He bumped their noses together seductively and got a chuckle out of his lover, to which he answered with a sound kiss on his lips. Daryl responded instantly and Gio pressed his body tight against the muscular frame, a sharp inhale of breath through his nose. Lips slid and pressed in, the pleasure of soft wet friction rolling in rifts down Gio’s spine. Daryl’s hands moved to his waist and squeezed, causing him to squirm in sheer delight as fingertips snuck underneath his shirt to touch his bare skin. Goosebumps broke over his pale body and he licked his way deeper into the older man’s mouth, meeting his tongue halfway.

Daryl’s body responded like a slow burn, eager to take this a step further. He pushed Gio up against the wall, gripping his backside tight in his big palms. He kissed the giggles that vibrated in his lover’s throat, soft nips against his Adam’s apple and underneath his jaw. Once Gio got him started it was hard to stop, the little lithe body pressed against him made him feel protective, and strong. But, what was even better was that he knew the fierceness within that tiny body, the strength of his lover. And it left him in awe really, that such a powerful man like Gio gave himself fully to Daryl willingly, allowed the hunter to be his protector. It only turned him on more.

            Unfortunately, their make out session was quickly short lived. They smelled it before they heard it, the high pitched wail coming from Judith’s her little hammock bed. It felt like cold water was poured down his back and he groaned, burying his face in his lover’s neck.

            “Ahh, that’s the smell of parenthood.” Gio commented with a laugh, patting Daryl’s head gently before pushing him back by his shoulders.

            “Yeah...i’d better get ta tha group an’ check on everyone else..” The hunter commented as his lover grabbed the little girl from her hammock and put her on the changing table again. He grabbed the diapers and wipes and pulled them closer.

            “You go ahead, we’ll meet you for dinner?” Daryl nodded and kissed Gio on the temple, before stepping out of the cell and down the stairs. He managed to crack a wide smile when he heard his lover’s voice vibrate off the walls loudly. “Judy, yuck! Mommy just did his nails too!”

 

\---

 

            Dinner was in full swing by the time Gio made it down, and he was instantly greeted with his best friend, Beth with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He adjusted Judith on his hip and sat next to Daryl while Beth got him a plate for him and the baby. He put her in the high chair they had set up at the table and went about feeding her first, participating in various conversations across the table. Once Judith was fed her baby food, he cleaned up her face then took her from the high chair, cradling her to his body so he could feed her a bottle and eat one handed. Every now and then he shared a glance with his lover next to him, simple looks between them all the affection they needed in public. He felt extremely pleased this time, when Daryl smiled at him and rubbed his lower back as he watched Judy hold her own bottle in one hand as she suckled.

            To see the pride in Daryl’s eyes made Gio’s heart sing. Since the moment the man rescued him from that stupid tree, the young Italian had fallen hard for the much older man. They had been through so much together, so many rollercoaster emotions over the course of 2 years. But, they managed past all that. It made him fall in love all over again.

            When dinner was over, Gio adjusted the now sleeping little girl in his arms and mentioned to Daryl that he was going to head up and get her to bed. Daryl nodded and said he’d stay behind to help clean up, and watched Gio and Beth head off towards their cellblock. Once they were out of his sight, he helped some of the others bag things up to be burned in the rubbage pile they had out in the courtyard. He made the mistake of looking up, catching the eye contact with Maggie and Glenn who started giggling and grinning at him. He growled and threw a can into the bag.

            “Wha’s so funny ta ya?! I got sumthin on mah face?” He wiped his face with his palm, making sure there wasn’t anything really on his face.

            “Nothing, nothing it’s just...it’s good to see you happy, Daryl.” Maggie said soothingly, and he felt a blush creeping in his cheeks again. He mumbled more nonsense and put more things in the bag until it was almost full, then he took it out to the courtyard to burn it. He gave a sigh and watched the sunset, thinking about what Maggie said. He was happy, happy for someone living in a prison during a zombie apocalypse anyway. He didn’t have a good childhood, and even his teen and early adult years weren’t exactly fantastic either. But the past couple of years have worked out for him, worked out for the better and it brought a genuine smile on his face. The night got chillier and it was time to go in, so he turned on his heel and headed back inside and down to the cellblock. People were settling in for the night when he stepped up to the observation platform, this time hearing not humming but a little music coming from their cell.

            When he stepped into the cell, pulling the curtain back, he noticed two things. One, he noticed his lover sitting on their makeshift bed, bare knees pulled up to his chest looking innocent enough. And second…

            “Where’s tha kid?” He asked, eyes drifting between Gio and the empty hammock.

“Beth’s watching her in her cell tonight…”

“...should I ask why? Or does it got sumthin do wit Bon Jovi break up songs?” Daryl couldn’t help but comment on the lyrics filtering through the tiny speakers clear as a bell.

 

_It's been raining since you left me, now I’m drowning in the flood._

 

         Gio glared at his lover and threw a pillow at him. “The CD says classic rock ballads, not all of them are love songs, asshole.” Daryl chuckled at Gio’s defense, it was so easy to rile him up. He pulled his crossbow off of him, and kicked off his boots, signalling he was completely in for the night.

         “Uh huh, and this tha first song ya pick?”  
         “It’s on shuffle! Look just...maybe this was a stupid idea…” The younger man moved to the Walkman near the head of their bed, next to the battery operated camping lantern that illuminated their room in a gentle glow. Daryl kneeled down and grabbed Gio’s wrist gently, stopping him.

         “...leave it…” He coaxed, scooting closer on his knees, invading the Italian’s space until he was lying back on his elbows. His gaze fell to those lips; soft and shiny as Gio licked them, then back to those big brown eyes. “S’nice...”

         “...yeah?” Gio asked with a whisper, Daryl’s clear blue eyes taking him in hungrily and he felt arousal lick up his spine, ready to finish their tryst from earlier. Daryl nodded and grabbed Gio’s chin gently. “Yeah…” He responded before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

         Daryl kissed much like he did anything else, gentle at first but still very rough around the edges. Thorough too, left no surface left unaccounted for. Tonight, Gio noticed it was no different as his lover kissed him hard and slow, sliding and pressing until his jaw ached and his lips burned from the stubble around Daryl’s lip. Gio pressed his chest up, meeting those lips with equal give, eliciting a soft sigh from his love who snaked a strong around his tiny waist to pull their bodies tighter together.

         The hunter leaned back, sitting on his heels as he pulled Gio into his lap, his calloused fingers spreading the span of the younger man’s lower back almost possessively. He didn’t resist when Gio pulled at his vest, yanking it off his shoulders and tossing it haphazardly in the corner somewhere. Their lips broke for only a moment when his button down came off next, baring his naked torso to the elements. Daryl tangled his fingers in the other’s light brown hair, the black dye he had in his hair when they first met long since grown out and chopped off. He groaned when his lover rolled his hips down, slow circular movement seeking pleasure from the friction. Gio’s hips were a sight to behold all on their own, full and curvaceous without being too womanly. His backside was perfectly round and firm, and Daryl very much enjoyed grabbing it at all times of the day.

         Blood racing through his ears, Gio lost himself in the moment. There was something about his older lover that set his soul up in flames, making him hotter than the sun. He pulled back for a breath, and whimpered when Daryl denied him another kiss in favor of attacking the skin of his neck. Fingers in his hair tugged and he followed, back arched in like a bow. “Please…” He begged softly, but for what he wasn’t sure.

         Daryl licked a broad stripe along the raging pulse, then bit into the skin underneath his jaw where he knew it drove his little lover absolutely out of his mind. It got the response he wanted, a buck of the hips and a whine from that pretty red mouth. He laid him back, his hands coming down to push the fabric of the other’s shirt up underneath his armpits. “wanna see ya tahnight…”

         Gio tensed despite his trust. He wasn’t exactly ashamed of his scars, after all they had a story that anyone should be proud of. Not very many people had multiple walker bites and lived to tell about them. Still, he found them to be ugly. He lifted his thin arms, his lover’s calloused hands causing goosebumps against his naked skin as he pulled the shirt up and off.

         Daryl laid Gio back, upper half of his body flat against the blankets and hips and legs still on his lap, stretching him out to expose him in the gentle light. He took in the sight of him, rubbing his flank and bare thighs for reassurance that this was okay; this was good.

         “So pretty…” He praised through a growl, a possessive hand palming from belly button to sternum of his lover’s thin frame. He loved to watch Gio pinked at praises, and even more so when he got red right before coming. The hunter leaned forward and bit the other’s plush lip; just enough to sting then soothed it with his tongue. “Mine…”

         “Yours” the violinist gasped out, the declarations speeding things along, intensifying what they already had. Hands pushed and shoved at clothes and lips and teeth bruised skin and by the time they were naked, Gio wasn’t sure where his legs ended and Daryl’s began but one thing he was sure of, is that Daryl’s hands on him were just perfect.

         The older man was amazed by how responsive Gio was, how sensitive he was to touch. He didn’t have many bed partners in his life, that was Merle’s thing, but he hadn’t ever met a girl that could get this riled up, this needy for his touch and he made his heart swell with pride. Gio _wanted_ him. Always begged so pretty for him, even in the midst of quickies in the shower room where often times Daryl had his hand over his mouth.

         Despite the baby, they had a pretty healthy sex life. And even though most times Daryl could have Gio like this, laid out and squirming in anticipation it was still the same need he felt, deep within to just take and give. He kissed him again, hard and wanting as he gripped those hips and shoved down with his own.

         Gio gasped wetly at the slick catch and pull of their arousals gliding together. Daryl gave him no chance, rolling his hips hard and slow into him and the Italian thought his brain was going to short circuit with all the light dancing across his eyelids. He enjoyed nights like this rutting until completion, as most nights actually went like this with a baby, but they were alone for the first time in a few months and Gio was aching for more. He could feel his muscles flutter, desperate. “Please...baby, more...come on…” He bucked his hips a bit, reaching up and gripping Daryl’s bicep. “Need you…”

         “Yeah?” Daryl growled back, moving one of his hands in between Gio’s spread legs to tease his hole. “That wat ya want? Me in ya?” He pressed his middle finger to his entrance and to his surprise and delight his finger slid in with ease, hole slick already and swallowing him in. “Christ...really must need it huh? Look at cha, spreadin’ yer legs fer me like a slut...tell me how bad ya need it...” He shoved two more fingers into him, totaling three and twisted his knuckles against Gio’s prostate.

Gio cried out, soft and so desperate as he spread his knees wider, redness stretching up his neck. At first, dirty talk wasn’t something they got into. In fact, it was something they stumbled upon by accident, and even then Daryl was more embarrassed to use it than Gio was reacting to it so well. But, the more times they got into it, the more comfortable they got until Gio was a sweaty, shuddering wreck by the time Daryl’s filthy mouth shut sending him into orgasm with just dirty words to get him there. He nodded his head vigorously as he snapped his hips down to ride the fingers twisting and scissoring in him. “Yes...please, Daryl please fuck me…”

Daryl pulled his hand free, too wound up to wait this out any longer. He grabbed Gio by the sides and hoisted him up, leaning his own body back again so he could sit Indian style on the blankets and bring Gio right into his lap once more. He fisted his arousal briefly, spreading the slick before lining up and sinking Gio’s hips down on to him. He met a little resistance, and they both gasped as he entered the smaller man all the way to the hilt.

         Gio wrapped his own legs tight around Daryl’s waist and wasted no time moving, rolling his hips like he was born to ride. He wrapped his arms around Daryl’s shoulders, head thrown back in soft punched out ‘uhn uhn’ sounds as the angle brought him most pleasure. They were pressed against each other tight enough that friction of his dick against Daryl’s tight, wet stomach drove him absolutely wild and that much closer to his climax. He was so wound up already, so sensitive that he didn’t think he’d be able to hold on much longer if he tried.

         “S’mah boy...take wat ya want..” Daryl encouraged through panted breaths, hands braced tight on Gio’s hips and pushing him to get the best from this. He groaned at the clench of those muscles around him, head thrown back a bit and bangs sticking to his sweaty brow. He could hear the music still, just barely there underneath Gio’s whimpers and moans and he almost felt like laughing. His daddy would roll in his grave if he knew he was having gay sex to Deep Purple but the gesture was nice, and his focus was solely on his lover. Ecstasy pulled at his stomach, turning like a coil ready to snap and he could tell by Gio’s faltering rhythm he was so close too. Daryl shifted his hips again and snapped them up, fucking up into him at an unrelenting pace. “Gonna come? Yeah, ya are...come on…”

At the change of pace, Gio whined louder than he had anticipated, gripping Daryl’s sweaty shoulders so tight he brought blood up underneath his fingernails.

“Fuck right there, yesyesyes oh God, Daryl...FUCK!” And just like that he was coming undone, bursting at the seams as the sheer power of his orgasm ripped through him. White noise shut out the world and every muscle burned fire as he pulsed against Daryl’s belly, coating him with spurt after spurt of pearly white cum. He was boneless and a complete whining wreck by the time he came back to himself, Daryl pushing him back against the sheets to keep fucking into him. He wrapped his legs tighter around the hunter’s waist and bore his neck, damp brown hair pressing into the pillows.

Daryl growled deep in his throat at the pulsing muscles around him when Gio came, not able to hold on much longer himself before he was spilling into his lover hard. He draped his body over him, fucking through pulse after pulse, biting down into his neck while he gave him everything he had. Once the light stopped dancing behind his eyes he unlatched his teeth, only to find that he had broken skin and his lover was bleeding. He felt bad instantly, but Gio’s lazy grin made it all better and he licked away the small trickle of blood. He shifted off of him, careful not to crush him as he rolled them to get Gio underneath his arm. A comfortable silence lapsed between them, listening to each other’s breathing come back to normal when they heard it: Judith’s cry from Beth’s cell downstairs.  
         “There she goes…” Gio sighed. Like clockwork, the little girl cried for hunger and a change respectively and judging by the sudden tight pull of his nipples she was hungry. He found it to be strange that he was that in-tuned with her that when she gave a hunger cry his body responded that way. It was weird, but he had learned to live with it. Only now, really the first night away from her was making him nervous. “I should go get her…”  
         “No, no Beth’s got ‘er” Daryl commented with a sluggish rumble, tightening his grip around Gio’s waist to keep him from getting up.

“But what if…?” Gio didn’t get to finish his sentence as Daryl’s free hand caressed his chest and flicked his thumb pad over his sensitive nipple. He whimpered at the tiny pinprick of pleasure, and got lost in it that he barely noticed Judith’s cries stop some 5 minutes later.

“Shh...none of that...you worry about the next 10 minutes…” They shifted position and he found lips against his jaw once more that he couldn’t help but smile.

“Bring it on old man…” he giggled as Daryl captured his lips into a heated kiss. Good thing the battery life in his Walkman could last all night.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it down here then I'm hoping you liked it.


End file.
